252nd Armor Regiment
The 252nd Armor Regiment is an armored regiment of the North Carolina Army National Guard and thus also of the United States Army. History The 252nd Armor Regiment was originally constituted on 20 March 1959 as the 196th Armor for the North Carolina Army National Guard as a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System and assigned to the 30th Infantry Division. Twelve days later, on 1 April 1959, 3rd Battalion, 139th Infantry Regiment and the 130th Tank Battalion, both from the 30th Infantry Division, were re-flagged and reassigned to the regiment as the 1st Reconnaissance Squadron and the 2nd Medium Tank Battalion, respectively. On 10 March 1963, the regiment was reorganized as the 252nd Armor Regiment, consisting of 1st and 2nd Battalions as elements of the 30th Infantry Division (concurrently, the former 196th Armor Regiment was reconstituted and reorganized from existing units of the North Carolina Army National Guard as the 196th Cavalry Regiment, hereafter a separate lineage)."History and Traditions: North Carolina National Guard." Second Edition, August 1966. Public Affairs Section, the Adjutant General's Department, State of North Carolina, Raleigh.Pope, Jeffrey Lynn and Lenoid E. Kondratiuk. "Armor-Cavalry Regiments: Army National Guard Lineage Series" DIANE Publishing, 1995. http://books.google.com/books?id=SeqLBwskpZIC&printsec=frontcover&dq=#PPP1,M1 After the 30th Infantry Division was reorganized as the 30th Infantry Brigade, the regiment was reorganized as well. On 1 December 1973, 1st Battalion was reorganized as an element of the 30th Infantry Brigade, while 2nd Battalion was reorganized as a separate armor battalion of the North Carolina Army National Guard, where it was later deactivated. On 1 June 1989, the regiment was withdrawn from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System. 1st Battalion, 252nd Armor deployed with the rest of 30th Brigade for a year-long tour of duty to Iraq in February 2004.Pike, John. "30th Enhanced Heavy Separate Brigade." Globalsecurity.org. Last updated 21 June 2006. http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/30in-bde.htm While this was the first combat deployment for the battalion as a whole, B Company had previously completed a six-month deployment to the Balkans from October 2000 to March 2001 with Task Force Eagle.Pike, John. "1st Battalion – 252nd Armor Regiment" Globalsecurity.org. Last updated 21 June 2006. http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/1-252ar.htm 1st Battalion, 252nd Armor deployed back to Baghdad, Iraq on 18 April 2009 in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom 9. This was their second deployment as a battalion, but their first deployment as a brigade in whole. Over 4,000 soldiers were deployed and stationed throughout Baghdad. C Company, 1/252 CAB ran over 600 Combat missions during a 10-month period making them the most used unit in the Combat Arms perspective for the 30th Brigade. 2nd Platoon of C Company was hit on two separate occasions with Improvised explosive devices approximately 1 week apart. 3rd Platoon, C Company was ambushed north of FOB Falcon in the Saydiyah district. Over 10 insurgents were captured with no injuries or casualties to 3rd Platoon. 1st Battalion After redeploying from Iraq in 2005, the 30th Infantry Brigade began the process of converting from an enhanced heavy separate brigade to the new heavy brigade combat team table of organization and equipment. As part of this reorganization, 1st Battalion was converted to a combined arms battalion. In the process, the battalion lost one of its three tank companies to 1st Battalion, 120th Infantry Regiment, but gained two infantry companies from the recently deactivated 119th Infantry Regiment as well as an engineer company. The battalion is set to deploy with the rest of the brigade in early 2009. 1st Battalion currently has companies in the following locations in North Carolina: * Headquarters and Headquarters Company (HHC) located in Fayetteville, North Carolinawww.1-800-GO-GUARD.com | North Carolina * A Company (Infantry) located in Williamston, North Carolina * B Company (Infantry) located in Smithfield, North Carolina * C Company (Armor) located in Southern Pines, North Carolina * D Company (Armor) located in Sanford, North Carolina Distinctive unit insignia * Description A gold color metal and enamel device in width consisting of a red embattled arrowhead charged with a gold fleur-de-lis flanked and surmounted on either side by a pierced green mullet. The device is supported by a tri-segmented gold scroll inscribed “READY” “POISED” “DECISIVE” in black letters. * Symbolism The pierced green mullets (simulating spur rowels) surmounting a gold fleur-de-lis represent service in Europe during World War II. The red embattled arrowhead simulates the spirit of the unit and is symbolic of the motto “Ready, Poised and Decisive.” The red and green together refer to the decorations of the French Croix-de-Guerre and the Belgian Fourragere awarded to elements of the Regiment. * Background The distinctive unit insignia was approved on 16 November 1966. It was amended to change the symbolism on 29 January 1970. Coat of arms *Blazon ** Shield: Or, a fleur-de-lis Gules between in chief two mullets Vert pierced of the field. ** Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the North Carolina Army National Guard: On a wreath of the colors Or and Vert, a hornet’s nest handing from a bough beset with 13 hornets all Proper. ** Motto: "Read, Poised, Decisive" * Symbolism ** Yellow is the color used to denote Armor and the pierced mullets simulate spur rowels and refer to service in World War II. The fleur-de-lis alludes to France and Italy and represents the World War II campaigns in those countries. The colors red and green refer to the decorations of the French Croix-de-Guerre and the Belgian Fourragere awarded to elements of the Regiment. ** Crest: The crest is that of the North Carolina Army National Guard. * Background: The coat of arms was approved on 7 July 1966. It was amended to change the symbolism on 29 January 1970. See also * Coats of arms of U.S. Armor Regiments References Category:Military units and formations in North Carolina Armor 252 Category:Armored regiments of the United States Army